


Walk of Shame

by Lyera



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk Character, Grammar error, M/M, Mentioned drunken sex, Non-English writer, Typos, foreshadowing (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyera/pseuds/Lyera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after a drunken night Furihata is waking up in an expensive hotel and flees before his partner can stop him, not knowing that it's in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Listening to Pink's Walk of Shame, I've got this idea...  
> Sorry for the grammar error, I've just read in once and some words may not be good either.  
> I hope Akashi and Furihata weren't too out of character either.
> 
> Although I've written some stories, this is my first Kuroko no Basuke and first English fanfic, so please don't hate me. Betas are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all. Not the character not even the hotel Shangri-La. Pft...

Furihata forced himself not to run like he was haunted. Passing the maid, who looked at him with raised brow, he pushed the button of the elevator. Waiting a half minute he pushed it again but nothing happened. He pushed then several time, panicking when it took so much time to arrive. _“Why isn't it hear yet?_ ” cried mentally. Would his partner of tonight follow him? Why would he, it was just an one-night-stand right? With a guy! Hearing the decent 'ting' of the elevator, prayed that nobody was there and to he sighed in relief that it was really empty. Anyway who would be up at 7 AM on Saturday? Slamming himself into the wall of the elevator he pushed the ground-floor. He knew from first glance he wasn't in some cheap love-hotel but his eyes widened as he saw the sign of the hotel Shangri-La, feeling guilty for the other guy that the would need to pay for their tryst, but he shook that off and rather tried to remember how exactly he managed to get into this mess.

After getting dumped from his girlfriend on Thursday, saying he is boring and weak he got depressed. His friend Kawahara and Fukuda who had stayed close to him despite they have gone to different universities were so kind – at first – that they said they'll accompany him on Friday to have some nepenthe. They had a few cups of sake which they flushed down with some beer. Feeling brave Furi he wanted to go a second place to dance and although his friend were a bit reluctant they followed. Around midnight however they said they should go home. Kouki was quite drunk but his blood still pumped with the rhythm of the club so he protested with full might, so he ended up alone by the bar after another half hour dancing and spinning. He smooched with a random girl too but before he could even think of go further her friends chased him away.

Drinking his beer he thought to go home when a guy joined next to him and initiated talk with him. He remembered that he told the man about his break up and some other thing but his mind and vision were blurry so he wasn't sure what he babbled and he actually the didn't looked long enough at his new companion to get a better look from his face either. However he clearly knew that there came new bottles of beers and some shots he couldn't taste anymore. Then from a point the event of the evening were filled with big wholes. There was a moment when he danced again with that man, like a bitch in heat. Next thing he knew he was being kissed passionately once in the disco, then once apparently on the hallway of this hotel.

He shuddered as not just his brain but also his body remembered the pieces of pain and pleasure on the very bed on which he woke up about a few minutes ago. He never knew sex with a man was this great... then again it may felt good just because of the alcohol. The other party was taking the shower so he he could gather all his things which were thrown on the floor He glanced back at his reflection on mirror in the elevator. His wrinkled shirt didn't hide the bites and hickeys on his neck. He blushed madly in embarrassment and shame. He quickly checked his pockets if he really took everything. _“Wallet, keys, phone, I've got everything.”_ He calmed down a bit at that, but was scared by the door as it opened before him. He gulped and despite his trembling legs he could take the fast walk to leave the hotel as fast as possible. He got some disgusted look from the guests who woke up but he ignored it, including the smiling doormen who offered him to call a taxi. He searched desperately around to find a bus stop. Luckily he spotted one on the next corner, hurrying, looking for the best solution to get one of the metro stations where he could find his way home. The bus came in 5 minutes but for Furihata it seemed like forever, still fearing that the unknown guy will follow him and demand to pay for the half of the room. He was sure two month of his payment of his part time job wouldn't be enough for it. Sitting down painfully one of the hard seats the aching of his body became stronger with every passing minute. Shaking with still vivid afterglow he tried to stay sober until he can get home to his dormitory room. Bowing his head down he began his own walk of shame while promising to himself to never drink again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile Furihatas nighttime partner walked out from the shower with one towel around his waist and one on his head. The morning lights toned his lean but still muscular body as he whipped the water from his wet crimson hair. He was about to wake up the boy when he was that the room was empty. He was a bit disappointed “It seems I haven't tire him out completely.” then chuckled “It doesn't matter though.”

He heard a soft tab on the door and as he expected, one of his servant bought him a new set of cloths. Before going to shower he gave a quick call while looking at the sleeping face of his new lover. It was beyond his expectation that Furihata would able to wake up a walk away after they wild lovemaking.

Akashi was about to go home to his apartment after a tiring day of business lunch with his fathers business men when he saw the coward point guard with his friend on the street. Feeling desire waking up in him, he decided to hunt down this specimen. In high-school he was still too blinded by his father expectation and didn't acted on his instincts fully. He needed this tree years to mature to realize his parents cannot bound him in any way. Now he would what he wanted. He wasn't sorry when he chased away the ugly woman from HIS target and invited the woozy Kouki for more drinks, enjoying the view as he danced like he was in some magical trance. It made Akashi hard beyond his imagination, making his inner demons go crazy like they were about to either freed or exorcise.

Kouki didn't protested as he kissed him, devouring his mouth like a hungry beast. He exposed every curl of the ex-captain of the Seirin basketball team shamelessly, using as much friction as he could get. To his question if they should continue Kouki gave him a desperate yes and without any more time-wasting he let dazed boy into a taxi which bought them to the hotel Shangri-La (this was the nearest which was good enough for Akashi's standards).

They could barely reach the suit before their shirts fell on the floor. He never could have hope that Kouki would be this eager, despite the bitter taste of alcohol reminded him that the brunette was not himself now. He learned to know that he was the boys first man and that made him loose the last chains of is restraint. He tried to be gentle at first but the begging from his lover to go harder shattered this intention too. The clock on the nightstand showed half past 4 AM when he finally sated his hunger. Kouki body was flushed and like a puppy, he tried to push himself into his master warmth. “ _What a pleasant surprise_.” stroked the moist brown hair.

Akashi took a nap keeping in mind that he would explain the situation to Kouki. _“I'll make you go out with me._ ” However later on coming out from the shower he discovered that the sheets were empty yet still warm. From what he could guess the retired Seirin captain didn't remembered who he was dealing with and had the courage to gather all this remaining energy and slip away. From Akashi Seijuurou!

He started to dress but couldn't hold back his vicious smirk “It would be a lot of fun to catch him again and cage him this way.” he let his servant in to gather all his things. At last he fixed his shoes and watch, gave a last glance at the mirror making sure his as perfect as ever, he mumbled a promise to himself before he stepped out “You're mine now so you can't escape from me anymore Kouki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is it... I don't think I'll continue this, I have already two ongoing fictions which I haven't finished yet.


End file.
